DE 196 39 293 C1 discloses a method for carrying out a creeping process in a motor vehicle. Here, a creeping process is started when a gear stage is engaged, when a load lever is not actuated and when a brake is not actuated by virtue of a high creeping torque being applied in order to obtain a fast starting acceleration and with the creeping torque being decreased after a predefined time. When performing a hill start at a creeping pace, this has the effect that the motor vehicle can roll backward and possibly impact against an obstruction.
Furthermore, methods for controlling a creeping process, in particular for controlling a creeping process with an automatic friction clutch, are known. These methods are intended to protect the friction clutch from overheating when forward movement does not occur by opening the friction clutch so the motor vehicle can roll backward. To prevent backward rolling, the friction dutch can be dosed when starting at a creeping pace does not occur, and to thereby stall the drive unit, such as an internal combustion engine. This can lead to driver irritation because he is not informed of the reason.